Marduk
Marduk is a Darkus Brawler and the main villian in the Bakugan Video Game. Wishing to rule all Bakugan with his Guardian Bakugan, Vladitor, who eventually evolved into Battle Ax Vladitor, Marduk was greatly saddened when his partner faded out of existence after losing the final battle to the player. Story A mysterious Brawler who appeared before the player. Eventually teaming up with Masquerade, the duo appeared before Dan and the player after the Bakugan Master Cup Tournament and challenged them to a battle that was set to take place after the Ultimate Battle Tournament. The dark pair vanishing, Dan and the player regrouped with the other Brawlers. It was then that Marucho revealed that Marduk had once been a top Battle Brawler, but was despised by all when he started to utilize dirty tactics. Marduk was eventually betrayed by his best friend, and had all his Bakugan sent to the Doom Dimension, having a grudge against Bakugan ever since. After asking how Marduk hooked up with Vladitor and learning the Bakugan's legend, Dan claimed that the Vladitor and Marduk wanted payback. The player, however, said there was more to it, claiming that deep down Marduk must still really love Bakugan, or else he wouldn't battle. Shun deciphered that Marduk had still declared war, and through Runo's encouragement, the player left to face his challenge. When the final battle against Marduk took place at the Darkus Colosseum, using the Silent Orb (a weaker version of the Silent Core) allowed Vladitor to evolve into Battle Axe Vladitor. However they were evenly matched when Leonidas used the power of all the battle brawlers Bakugan power to evolve into Omega Leonidas. Leonidas victorious, Vladitor started to fade out of existence. Marduk refused to let his partner go, and was greatly saddened when the Bakugan faded. Eventually, the same happened to Leonidas. But Vladitor gave Leonidas the last of his power, saying he deserved it. The player told Marduk to face his loss like a man, and that the next time they battled, it would be a great battle. The Bakugan These are the Bakugan Marduk has used in battles for the whole entire game (excluding the park). *Darkus Vladitor (Guardian) **Darkus Battle Ax Vladitor(Evolved Guardian-Banished To The Doom Dimension) *Darkus Siege *Darkus Stinglash *Darkus Reaper *Darkus Laserman Battles Dan Kuso-Win Player-Lose Dan Kuso-Win Runo Misaki-Win Marucho Marakura-Win Julie Makimoto-Win Shun Kazami-Win Player-Lose Player-Lose And Vladitor Is Sent To Doom Dimension Appearance Marduk wears half of a white mask on the left side of his face.Dressed completely in black, pointed eyebrows hang above this Darkus Brawler's purple eyes with silver hair with occasional red streaks.He also wears a long black feathered coat. Marduk takes the Darkus color scheme to the extreme. Trivia *Marduk is the only character set in the original Bakugan series to be voiced by an actor that debuted in New Vestroia. In his case, Marduk is voiced by the same man who voices Spectra Phantom. Ironically, both characters are depicted as the main villain of their respected appearances, and both wear some type of mask, as well as dress to match the color scheme of their chosen Attribute. *Marduk also has many similarities to Masquerade; both are Darkus brawlers wearing masks and wielding uber-powerful Bakugans whom have been to the Doom Dimension. Category:Bakugan